Selfharming
by YunaNeko13
Summary: Por que, ya jamas las podia soltar.


Clave la navaja en mi piel. Una vez. Dos veces.… Tres… Siete… Doce.

Admire como de las líneas recién formadas brotaba sangre. Sonreí cínicamente. Una paz se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Al fin, podía salir de ese estresante espacio, y sentirme libre.

En mi desafortunada, La Paz dura poco, pues en cuanto ese mini orgasmo se acaba, mi mente solo puede pensar en hacer la estúpida rutina con gritos y no dejar que descubran las cicatrices que están por todo mi brazo, un poco mis muslos y mis tobillos, y eso que no cuento las del abdomen. Me levanté del suelo donde en algún momento me senté, para tomar mucho papel higiénico y limpiar mis heridas... Tome de mi kit una venda y las enrede en mis heridas. Salí del baño sin hacer un solo ruido. Llegue al cuarto, y simplemente me desplomé en mi cama.

Intente dormir, pero por alguna razón mi mente no dejaba de divagar como termine haciéndome daño para sacar mi dolor. Un suspiro salió de mis labios. Odio todo.

La primera vez que paso por mi mente, no recuerdo la fecha, pero estoy casi seguro que fue un miércoles. Mi mama no dejaba de gritarme que yo no dejo de pedir cosas, que ella hace todo, y cuando comenzó a criticarme más fuerte le grite un "Respétame por favor" que sólo consiguió más furia de parte de ella y más insultos a mí. Comenzó a criticarme más y más, no la odio, pero ya no se sí la amo. Antes éramos muy unidos, y ahora... Ella solo espera demasiado de mí... Y... Duele, ella quiere que todo mi tiempo libre lo use para... Estudiar o ayudarla... Recuerdo que íbamos en el coche... Y yo hui de ahí, dejándola gritarle al aire. La idea se apareció por mi mente muy rápido... Pensé que en ese amigo lejano que usa navajas para sacar su dolor. Sin pensarlo me encere en mi cuarto. Y con mi celular busque imágenes en Tumblr... "Selfharming" y esas imágenes... De las brazos ensangrentados... Me hicieron sentir paz. Una vocecita me dijo que no me lastimara no lo hice, pero guarde imágenes muy depresivas en mi celular. Esa noche llore para dormirme.

Soy un asco de persona. Una mierda de persona que no hace más que causar problemas y siempre la cago. Por algo todos mis amigos me abandonan o lo harán, ya estoy consciente de que tarde o temprano no tendré a nadie más que a un gato, que probablemente también me abandone.

Y ahora voy. Sí, tengo amigos... Y a mi hermana... Pero... No los quiero preocupar, no quiero que se preocupen por mí. También creo que no conozco a nadie en persona que me acepte, mi personalidad, la única persona que conozco que me acepta es mi mejor amigo... Y si, lo conocí gracias a esa maravillosa red llamada internet.

Esa vez que busque las imágenes, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Y, por curiosidad, con mis uñas, me rasguñe fuertemente, deje una línea roja por todo mi brazo, y... Fue ahí cuando entendí que una vez que entrañas ese círculo jamás saldrías.

No planeo suicidarme, eventualmente, dejare mis navajas en algún momento, pero por ahora solo así sacara mi dolor.

A veces creo que... Si yo no existiera, a nadie le afectaría... A nadie le importaría. Si, si, si, a tus amigos y familiares... Meakkkk! Amigos tengo 3, que sé que me superaran rápido. De mi familia... Yo creo que igual, me superarían rápido.

Cuando use navaja por primera vez, fue aquella vez donde mis supuestas amigas me ignoraron tanto que me hicieron llorar. Odio mi escuela, sólo voy porque quiero ser importante en mi algún trabajo. Pero, de ser por mí, me la viviría encerrado en mi cuarto... Sin hacer nada, sólo escuchando Astronaut a todo volumen, escuchando Abismo... Welcome to my life… invisible y esas canciones depresivas, pero que definen exactamente la manera en la que me siento. Sólo como un astronauta perdido en el espacio. En un abismo. Que nadie sabe cómo es mi vida. Y de la mejor manera, invisible a los ojos ajenos.

Supongo que este es mi mayor problema. No considero grave mis problemas. Y eso es lo que más me estresa, mis problemas no son problemas tan graves y hay gente que no hace esta cosa cobarde como yo.

Muchas personas esperan algo de mí... Todas quieren que sean el chico perfecto de calificaciones perfectas, bueno en hockey y maravilloso cantante. Y yo solo quiero ser un chico capaz de soltar las navajas.

Pero no soy capaz.

Así qué por el momento, bajare mis mangas, tendré mis audífonos. Y seguiré presionando las navajas en mi piel.

* * *

Bueno, esto es muy viejo siendo honestos, espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer


End file.
